


【磊白】《山有木兮Ⅱ》（一）

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【磊白】《山有木兮Ⅱ》（一）

《山有木兮Ⅱ》

1

天都还没怎么亮，灰扑扑的，好像它也懒怠起床一样。

天还没上班，青少年就已经在天空下列队跑步了。校长美其名曰是为了搞什么校园运动风气建设，规定要集结高一高二的学生早上绕校跑步，队旁要体育委员带队，还要每个班级挑人在前面扛着旗子领跑。这样大张旗鼓或许也不过是为了拍一些好看的照片，上交一些好看的报告。

不幸的是，胡亦枫这种千年不回来的人，一回来就赶上了这番盛况。更不幸的是，高翔被他们班主任选为了扛旗手。

说实话胡亦枫有点愤愤不平，高翔班里比他壮比他高的男生多了去了，干嘛非得挑他。高翔就是不爱锻炼的弱鸡子儿一个，欺负谁呢这是。对此高翔倒是没什么意见，反倒摸着胡亦枫的肩膀安抚性地揉了揉：“这有什么好生气的，谁还不是个男人了？”胡亦枫听别人说过几句，高翔好像和他们班主任不太对付。既然高翔这个态度他也不好再说什么，只讪讪地低头揉了揉鼻子。

“哎，枫仔！”高翔重重地拍了下胡亦枫的肩膀，惊的他一个激灵。“你到时候不要跑步都跑不下来啊！”说完高翔对他做了个特别丑的鬼脸就跑开了。

胡亦枫看着他轻快跑开的背影，低声自语道：“傻逼，谁还不是担心你了？”

到了实际跑的时候胡亦枫倒也觉得还好，这种运动量在道馆算平常的，旁边的女生和一些男生一个个跑的累死累活的，他还有精力去分心看前面那个班的扛旗手。可惜高翔实在没有高到鹤立鸡群的地步，他只能看到那颤巍巍的大旗。胡亦枫啧了一声，觉得这人白姓高了，同时他又觉得自己也白姓胡了，既不糊涂又贴心善良。

跑到天色大亮，跑到身上的汗出了又落了好几层，他们才收到去操场的草坪上集合的消息，大家有气无力地欢呼了一阵子，然后三五成群地向操场走去。胡亦枫立马去找高翔，看见高翔被一群人围在中间，他心里一急，二话不说就拨开人群冲到高翔身边，还没看清高翔的脸就一通乱嚷：“怎么了怎么了？”

高翔神色如常，但胡亦枫注意到他快速地皱了下鼻翼，他跟身边的人说：“这我发小儿，你们去吧，我真没事。”胡亦枫闭着眼都能知道高翔这是肩膀伤了。

待高翔身边的人都散去了，胡亦枫才皱着眉跟他说：“你没事个屁，别去操场了，跟我去我寝室，我给你抹点药。”高翔看到胡亦枫跑到他们体育委员那里说了一会，就过来拉着他走了。

真不愧是巧舌如簧胡亦枫。

胡亦枫领着高翔回了自己寝室，因为他太久不在，室友们会把东西放他床上。胡亦枫皱着眉抱着那一堆东西扔到临床，又伸手使劲掸了掸床上的灰尘，还好因为常放着东西，床单没有太脏。

“你坐着坐着，我给你找我的特效药。”高翔坐在他床上，想了想开始低头解衬衣扣子。胡亦枫找到了妈妈给自己准备的医药箱，于是拎着它转过身去。一回头看见高翔裸露的肩头他愣了愣，然后迅速偏头干咳了几声：“咳……看不出来，你小子还挺白。”

高翔眨眨眼：“你不是见过吗？”

胡亦枫有点莫名其妙地心乱：“谁跟你说光屁股时候的事！我早忘了！”

于是高翔就住嘴了，胡亦枫把药涂在自己手心，盖在高翔肩上的时候有点重，高翔忍不住惨叫一声：“哎！疼！”胡亦枫立马缩回了手瞪着眼睛看他。

高翔反而被他这么大反应逗笑了，结果一笑又牵动了伤口，他皱着眉扯了扯嘴角，继续嘶嘶哈哈地跟胡亦枫说话：“看你被吓的，哥怎么你了吗？来上药。”

胡亦枫就又过去帮他抹药，这次轻了很多。他垂着睫毛实在有种低眉顺眼的感觉，高翔起了点玩心，对他吹了口气：“枫仔，我死你手上我也觉得值。”

胡亦枫似乎没有要搭理他的意思，继续眼神专注地涂着药，过了一会才淡不拉几地说了句：“这是我们道馆平时用的特效药……对你伤口好。”

高翔见他不想跟自己闹，也只好讪讪地住了嘴，垂着脑袋乖乖让人给抹药。

上完药后胡亦枫站起来收拾箱子，高翔就顺势倒在他床上，一副不肯走的架势。胡亦枫回头看了他一眼，说我刚才可没给你请假啊。高翔说我知道我就是躺一会。

高翔看了会胡亦枫的背影，躺在枕头上歪了歪头说：“我好像有好一段没见你了，你最近怎么样？”胡亦枫收拾好东西，走过来拍了拍高翔，让他给自己让个地儿。高翔就扭着身子往里挪了挪，胡亦枫于是说自己最近受伤了没有进步了没有，絮絮叨叨的，也不精彩，跟白开水一样，想到哪就说到哪。高翔一开始还安静地听着，偶尔嗯两声，后来就没什么声儿了。待胡亦枫说到道馆里最近新来的女生时，一扭头发现高翔不知道什么时候合上眼睛睡着了。

他呆了一下也就停住了话，看着高翔的脸看了好一会。最后他僵硬地曲起食指，伸过去轻轻地，轻轻地碰了碰高翔的睫毛。

高翔似乎察觉到了什么，他的呼吸重了点，嘴里还哼了两句什么，他的气息炙热地裹住胡亦枫的手指，烫的他猛的收回手站起身来。

他像看一个陌生人一样看着高翔看了好久，身体僵了半天，谁也不知道他在想什么。最后胡亦枫像突然惊醒一样，他仓促地转身出去，没忘记给高翔轻轻地合上了门。

 

2

天地间都一团漆黑，人头顶上的那团大气层不再挖空心思地变幻出瑰丽的色彩，更深露重，日月星辰统统都不愿意露脸。

只有一个人在操场的塑胶跑道上冲刺，一圈，又一圈。如果从天空的角度俯瞰下去，他就好像沧海中最有生命力的一粟，沙漠中定要飞扬到最高处的一粒沙。

胡亦枫终于在这头脑空白的极致速度中停了下来，他弯下腰，手撑住膝盖，大口喘气的时候觉得有些干呕。

他向前走了几步缓了缓，然后就卸力地栽到了草坪上。草坪上的露水把他的衣服打湿了，他张开手指捂住眼睛，看见的每一条都是黑暗的。不只是看见的，他的身侧，他的脚底，他看不到的遥远的地方，许许多多的黑暗裹挟着朝他涌来。

胡亦枫在这里躺了许久，连同他一起，这个地方好像被遗弃了一样。他的呼吸逐渐变得平稳，天的颜色好像慢慢变浅了，于是他坐起来，拿起外套抖了抖上面的草屑，穿上衣服离开了。

离开了这个会逐渐变得光明的地方。

从胡亦枫帮他上药的那天起，高翔就似乎又很久没见过他了。与以往不同的是，他这次连家也不怎么回了。高翔有好几次去他们家借东西或是送一些爷爷做的私房菜的时候，总能看见胡妈妈守在电话前发呆。

这天是星期天，高翔提溜着一条还活蹦乱跳的鱼去了胡亦枫家。他甫一进门就扯着嗓子喊：“阿姨！快出来拿鱼！这鱼我快拿不住了！”

胡妈妈边一叠声地应着“来了来了”边到院子里去迎他，她接过鱼放到盛着水的大盆里。高翔就在她身边弯着腰撑着膝盖说：“这是我爷爷刚钓的，他说太多了我们爷俩儿吃不完，就让我送一条过来。”

胡妈妈笑着说：“替我谢过你爷爷了。”高翔偏了偏头，看见她笑容满面的样子忍不住问道：“阿姨，什么事儿这么高兴啊？”

胡妈妈笑着站起身来，在围裙上蹭了蹭手上的水：“枫枫说今天回来呢。”高翔听了也忍不住高兴起来：“真的啊？”

她想起什么似的，拉着高翔的手跟他说：“你帮阿姨去接接他，今天你和你爷爷就在这里吃吧，阿姨做顿好的。”

“哎，行！”高翔冲她笑了一下，风风火火地就跑走了。

高翔跑到自己家里噼里啪啦地一把扯过自行车，也不管爷爷听到没就竹筒倒豆腐似的说了一串：“爷爷今天胡亦枫回来我们去他家吃你去人家家里别忘了炒几个拿手菜啊！”说完就骑上自行车三蹬两蹬溜了出去。

高爷爷拿着个收音机走出来，见这一会功夫就没人了，忍不住啐了一口：“臭小子，你着什么急啊！”

树影婆娑，时不时遮住他的身体。高翔时而站起身来摇摇晃晃地踩着自行车，时而坐在座儿上一通猛蹬。太阳挂在天尽头快落下去了，堵着车的人们坐在座位上，看到的是静止的太阳。高翔灵活地从车子的间隙里横穿直行，他看到的是被他追赶的太阳。他此时没由来地想大喊两声，他感到了自由和快乐。它们莫名其妙又来势汹汹。

高翔跟门卫大爷嬉皮笑脸地打了个招呼，锁好自行车就朝道馆走去了。他突然想起来小时候他其实和胡亦枫一起练过一阵跆拳道，不过后来就因为他总是被和他练对打的小胖子压着打而不了了之了。

高翔走进道馆朝四周望了望，里面只剩下一个人在练踢腿。高翔冲着那人喊了一声，他的声音有点大，回音在一遍遍重复胡亦枫的名字。胡亦枫用袖子抹了抹额头上的汗，他回过头去，看见了远远站着的高翔。他身上那种盛大的自由和快乐好像都要扑到胡亦枫这里来了，他感觉到一阵窒息。

高翔脱了鞋朝他小跑过来，到他身边的时候突然“咦”了一声：“你一直这么看我干嘛？”不等他回答高翔又坐下了，他歪着头抬眼看他：“阿姨让我来接你呢。”

胡亦枫低下头咳了一下说：“我还有几组练习，你等我一下。”

高翔却兴致很浓厚地拿起一旁的护具说：“我陪你练啊。”

胡亦枫没再多说什么，跟他简单介绍了下注意事项就开始练了起来。配着人练也不是个轻松活儿，在高翔喘的有点厉害的时候，胡亦枫终于停了下来。高翔一屁股坐了下来，胡亦枫也喘着气在他对面坐下了。

高翔看着他突然问：“你还记得我小时候跟你练过跆拳道吗？”

胡亦枫正仰着脖子灌着矿泉水，喉结一动一动的，高翔看着莫名觉得喉咙疼。他喝完水擦了擦嘴角，想了想说：“我记得。”

高翔有点感慨：“不知道那小胖子现在怎么样了。”

胡亦枫突然开口说：“他也退了。”他看了眼高翔惊讶的表情，又补了句：“和你一样的原因。”

高翔眨巴眨巴眼问：“为什么啊？”

胡亦枫的表情顿时就微妙了起来，在高翔孜孜不倦的追问下，他终于漾起了一个神采飞扬的笑，握起拳头用拇指指了指自己说：“因为和他练对打的人，是我。”

那个笑好似拨开云雾见光明。

高翔看着他的笑愣住了。过了一会他反应过来，沉默着，突然拿起一旁的手套戴上：“我跟你打一会。”胡亦枫无奈，只好戴上手套，打算陪他玩一玩。

高翔看见他的笑就说：“我可没打算跟你玩。”

真的打起来胡亦枫就发现高翔说的没错，他真的没打算和他玩。都说人是有肌肉记忆的，一个小时候学过游泳的人到了生死关头，说不定也会挥舞胳膊救自己一命。高翔此时在凭着自己的肌肉记忆出拳踢腿，但更多的是靠一股想赢的蛮劲，他的动作杂乱野蛮，或许那都称不上是动作了，只是凭本能出击，生拉硬拽毫无节奏。胡亦枫不明白他这是怎么了，一方面应付着他毫无章法的出击，一方面又要提防着怕伤了他。但十几年的时间填塞的是胡亦枫的汗水和酸痛，他们的差距自然不可语焉。

高翔挨了胡亦枫的一踢，他便体力透支地躺倒在泡沫垫上。

胡亦枫也慢慢在他对面和他头挨头躺下，他侧过脸去，就能看见高翔倒过来的脸，虽然湿漉漉的，头发也乱乱的，但他看着觉得他还是唇红齿白的，好看。

他看着高翔的胸口起伏渐渐平息，才问他：“你怎么了？”

高翔静默了一会，他的胸口一鼓一落，像某种涨大又缩小的海洋生物，也像扑来又退去的潮汐，或许藏匿着接吻的人。他的喉结滑动了一下，然后他说：“我就是觉得，如果我当初再坚持一下，你会不会就没有现在这么辛苦了。”

无果。如果的事，都是无果。胡亦枫的眼睛开始发酸，他想，世界上的人都写不出来关于如果的答案。但他愿意。

高翔好像累极了似的睡着了。胡亦枫撑起身子看了看他安静的脸，然后郑重地，轻轻地，吻在他薄薄的眼皮上。

他愿意亲吻他。

3

胡亦枫很冷静地等着自己脸上的红晕消得差不多了才把高翔叫起来。

外面天已经黑了，黄色的路灯齐刷刷地照着他们。高翔吃力地弓着腰载着胡亦枫，胡亦枫搂着他的腰，两条长腿垂在地上替他划着，他们的影子被拉的老长。

等到了一个上坡，高翔忍不住爆发了：“手拿开！你给我下去！”

胡亦枫灵活地往地上一蹦，接过自行车的车把推着跑了。

高翔蹦起来喝道：“呔！无耻老贼！”说完就憋着劲在后面追着他跑。

胡亦枫把车推到上坡顶，然后就骑着车顺着下坡往下冲，还特意气人似的欢呼。

等高翔跑下了下坡，就看见在路边慢悠悠迂回着骑着车的胡亦枫。他冲过去蹦上了后座，胡亦枫便就势载着他向前骑。

胡亦枫带着他在自家门口停下了，他拉着高翔的胳膊晃了晃：“先来我家吧，你爷爷可能都在这儿呢。”

高翔拗他不过，只得跟着他进了家门。一进门就遇见了蹲在院子里洗菜的胡妈妈，她一看见他俩就大惊小怪地说道：“你们俩臭死了！快一起去洗个澡。”

胡亦枫立刻大声地说：“我不！”

胡妈妈站起身来，像看怪人似的看着他：“害什么羞啊你俩小时候不都……”

 

胡亦枫忙拦住她的话头：“哎呀妈你去忙你的吧！再说我们现在都长大了……”甚至不惜威胁道：“你再说我就抢你的菜了！”

胡妈妈笑的合不拢嘴：“反正这菜也是进你肚子里的，妈妈还怕这个？”

胡亦枫目送着她进了厨房，一回头就看见高翔在冲他很促狭地笑，还说：“哎呀你怕啥。”胡亦枫指着浴室说你赶紧滚。高翔顺手从他家晾衣绳上找了套胡亦枫的衣服，然后就跑浴室去了。

那天大概是爸爸说亦枫大了，可以喝酒了，胡亦枫出于各种原因，就真的灌了自己很多酒。喝到后来他有点脸红上头了，感觉看什么都晕乎乎的，好像会坠下来一样。胡妈妈扶他去睡觉，过了一会，他迷迷糊糊间好像看到高翔在他房间里换上了他爷爷给他拿来的衣服，又说了些什么好好睡之类的话，他也没听清楚。

深夜的时候他清醒了一点，又觉得心里很热很慌，他半睁着眼睛去拿那件高翔穿过的衣服。他把它放在自己的鼻子下面，手缓缓伸向了自己的腿间。最后手里一片黏糊糊的时候，他还不忘自嘲道：怪不得之前看片都硬不起来，原来就是因为这个。


End file.
